A new town, a new school,but the same old problems
by SereDareLover4ever
Summary: This is an AU SerenaxDarien serena Miller is moving to a new town with a new school, and ofcourse, the most popular guy on campus just likes to pick on her.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!

Chapter 1

Serena looked up to a white house, it was fairly big but not huge, she took another deep breath and started to walk in. Her father was in the military so she moved around alot, this was her 4th school change in the last 3yrs. Her dad had promised this time that they would stay there until she graduated, which would be in 4yrs,which ofcourse meant that she was a freshmen in highschool. She walked into her new house to find it completely empty, she sighed because she new it was going to take alot of work to get unpacked...again. Her dad was off on assignement so she had the house all to herself, which she didn't like too much considering the neighborhood she was in, this time they had moved into the _bad_ part of the neighborhood.With a huff she decide it would be a good idea to get unpacked before school on monday, it was Sunday so she had very little time to get all of her stuff unpacked.

NEXT DAY

Serena sat up in her bed, yawned, and steched her arms to the sky. She was exausted from all of the unpacking she did last night, she had stayed up untill 2:30 unpacking and all she got unpacked was her room and the kitchen.'So much for getting it unpacked before school' she thought as she looked at her alarm clock, it read 7:45, "Oh no I'm Late!!" she yelled(AN:same old serena hehehe) she got up and took a **very** quick shower, brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair, threw on some cloths, she decide on slightly loose fitting bluejeans, and a baby blue polo,at the school she would be attending you could wear bluejeans but you had to wear a nice shirt, in other words NO T-shirts. She grabbed a bottle of juice and her backpack then headed out the door.

7:55

She was running really late, she sped down the halls trying to get to the pricipals office to get her class schedual, she was running so fast she wasen't looking where she was going, she was deep in thought, until "WHAM..." it took her a second to realize she had hit something, or acutaly someone, but who? she wonderd. She got up and picked up her stuff and mummbled "Sorry" when she looked up to see who she had ran into, when her eyes met midnight blue ones, before her stood a tall guy ,who looked to be seinor, with jet black hair that was all messy, he had on black jeans that were very loose, almost falling off even, and a navy polo on, he looked at her in awe, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with the most unusual hairstyle, they looked like meatballs, he just couldn't help himself,"No problem _Meatballhead_." he stated plainly, and started off before she could scream at him or hit him, good thing he did because she was furious

She barely made it to school on time to meet the pricipal and gett her class schedual, she ran in the pricipal's office and plopped dow into a seat' Yea Real good first inpression serena!' she scolded herself. The principal walked in and stated " Serena... am I right?" he inquired. She shook her head. " Is it a habbit of yours not to answer your elders properly when they as you a question?" he asked smugly. "No sir" she stated trying to keep her temper under control. "Is it also a habbit of yours to be late?" he asked smugly again. "No Sir" she answerd as she gritted her teeth, it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her temper under control around this man and she couldn't figure out why, she was usualy good at keeping her temper under control whe nessacery.

As she left the principal's she said "Thank you, Principal Jedite" as she grittetd her teeth.

8:00 A.M.

The teacher came out and greeted her and asked her to wait outside wile she told the class about their new student. She did as she was told and waited outside, no matter how many times she changed schools she still felt nervous on the first day of school. "Serena Please come in" a voice brought her back out of her thoughts, "Yes Ma'm " she said. She walked into the classroom and all eyes were on her, she could feel it, she just went in and stood in the front of the class, th teacher said "Class, This is Serena, She is a new student, please treat her nicely." "Don't worry we'll be nice to _meatballhed_." a voice stated simply. "DARIEN !!" she yelled and gave him a stern look. he put on his most innocent face and said "Ma'm?" the teacher sweatdropped and turned to serena and said "I apologse in advance for any of his actions." " please go sit behind Amy" turning twards Amy,"Amy please raise your hand" . A blue haired girl, with a soft sweet smile raised her hand and I took my seat. That is when I noticed who the person in the next seat was, noneother than, who she assumed to be, by what the teacher had called him, Darien. 'This is going to be a long year!' i groaned inwardly. 'Why Me?' she asked herself 'Why Me'.

If you like it, or if you don't please review, and tell me weather i should keep writing this story or not.

-SereDareLover4ever-

-Cheryl-


End file.
